Destroy That Which Is Evil
by Vivian Alexandra
Summary: Christa Vincetti and Erika Givanni are two woman trapped in marriages to members of the mob. Desperate for help they turn to The Boston Saints to have their husbands murdered so they can escape the abusive marriages.
1. Marriage of Convenience

Chapter One

A Marriage of Convenience

Eduardo Vincetti's fist landed squarely on my nose, breaking it and spraying blood on the white curtains of my bedroom. I had learned long ago not to fight my "loving husband's" rages. Fighting made it worse. So I landed on my butt on the carpeted floor and brought a hand to my nose at a failed attempt to stem the blood flow. "I told you Christa! I fucking told you, you stupid irish slut! But did you listen? No you fucking didn't! You never fucking listen, you dumb bitch!"

I kept my mouth closed and listened to his rant at me. I wasn't sure what I did wrong. I never was. My husband was a big Mob Boss in the italian mob. As was my father. He had decided to purge me of my Irish Catholic habits by shoving me into a marriage of convenience. Convenience for everyone but me. Usually Eduardo's rants had nothing to do with me. I was just a convenient conduit for his rage when something went wrong.

He raved on as I sat on the floor bleeding. I just looked at him but didn't listen to what he was saying. Inside my head I was praying. Praying someday I could get out of this marriage. I barely noticed when his voice went soft and hardly listened when he told me something about a "business trip." He leaned down and grabbed my face and placed a rough kiss on my lips. I didn't kiss back. I never did.

Watching in silence as he left my bedroom, I then got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I studied the damage he had done to my face. My nose was definatly broken. The area surrounding my stone blue eyes was a dark purple and the white bloodshot. Plugging my nostrils to prevent further bleeding, I ran a cloth under the faucet to wash the semi-dried blood from my face. When I had fixed myself as best as I could I went to the bedroom and grabbed the phone. My fingers dialed Erika Givanni without a thought or command from me. I counted the rings, 1...2...then: "Hey Christa."

"Is Marco leaving with Eduardo?" I asked immediatly.

"Yes," she answered me. Then, "He hit you again didn't he?"

"No biggie, he just broke my nose," I answered. "Come over, we need to talk." I hung up and went to take a shower.


	2. Calling in the Saints

Chapter Two

Calling in The Saints

As I got out of the shower, I heard Erika enter the bedroom. I slipped on a robe and dried my hair a bit. Entering the bedroom I heard a horrified gasp and a "fuck!" from Erika, who was sitting on a white recliner chair in the corner of my room. I sat in the matching recliner across from her and looked her in the eyes. She studied my face, the deep bruises around my eyes, the swollen and strangely jagged look to my broken nose, a cut in my lip. Her eyes showed more fury as she looked at each wound he had inflicted upon me. "He broke your nose. That fucking piece of shit broke your nose! Why do you let him treat you like this, Christa?"

"You have a lot of fucking room to talk, Erika. I've seen Marco do the same exact thing to you! We both know there is nothing we can fucking do about it. Not a single god-damned thing!" I replied, infuriated and frustrated.

"We could leave them," she whispered looking down at her hands folded into her lap. I could see tears glistening at the edge of her eyes. We couldn't protect eachother, as much as we wanted we couldn't protect eachother from the husbands we'd been forced to marry. Day in and day out we called eachother for comfort when they got physical. Threatened to kill them. To leave them. But we both knew we could do nothing. Not by ourselves, anyway.

"What did you want me to come over for?" she asked finally looking up and wiping a tear from her cheek. Erika had long deep brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes. A big italian nose that you could see had been broken once or twice. High cheekbones. She was lovely. She deserved so much better. So did I.

I leaned forward in the chair with a heavy sigh and rested my elbows on my knees. I had formed a plan while I was in the shower but to pull it off would take a lot of work. Most of it would have to be pulled off while our husbands were out of town. The question was: was I willing to go to that extreme? I looked at various scars Erika had, the mishape of her nose from being broken, scars from Marco splitting her lips. And many scars on her arms and hands that I didn't have to see to know were there. Tears welled in my eyes for my dear friend. She had been my only ally since I had come to America and been tossed into this world and marriage I hated so. It was then I knew I would do this for her, not for myself and only a bit for the people they had hurt and killed in their way to power. But no, this was for her, to protect her. "I want to call in The Saints."

Erika didn't look surprised by my idea. Not even swayed. Her eyes held a quality that said she had been thinking the same thing. "They'll kill them," she said. Not so much to persuade me to change my mind. More a simple stated fact. As if saying it out loud would make it seem different. Like it might seem wrong.

"I know," I whispered. Standing, I crossed the room to my vanity and fished a business card out of the top drawer. I stopped to look in the mirror before me. My hair was a deep shade of mahogany that hung to my shoulders. My eyes stone blue, with flecks of green and my skin a light tone. I had an irish accent but it had weekened over the years, mostly because my father and husband had insisted on it. As I went to close the top drawer of my vanity I noticed my rosarie, tucked away and hidden. The cross was beautiful, carved from pine with my mother's maiden name written in it in Irish. My mother had given it to me when I had turned 16. She had died shortly afterwards. I brought out the rosarie and draped it around my neck. I would not hide it from my husband any longer.

"How are we supposed to get a hold of them? The FBI can't even find them," Erika asked inturrupting my thoughts.

"I met a man in the FBI shortly after I came to America. We became close friends. After I married Eduardo and he began to beat me I had lunch with him and told him what had been going on. He gave me this card," I handed Erika the business card from the vanity. "This guy is an FBI agent. He helps out The Saints, gives them names of guys to hit. Stuff like that. He's the best way to get The Saints on our side.

"Agent Paul Smecker? Is this up to date?" she asked studying the phone numbers on the card.

"I don't know for sure. It should be. I hope it is," my voice was soft and filled with desperation as I said the last. If we couldn't contact Smecker, we had no way out. Except death.


	3. Paul Smecker

Chapter 3

Paul Smecker

Agent Smecker sat in the back of a small diner in Chinatown. Erika and I had chosen this location to avoid any run-ins with our husband's goonies. We each had wigs on, with sunglasses, black coats and very non-descript blue jeans and white tank tops. As low profile as we could get without appearing sneaky to anyone who noticed as we left. We hadn't slipped on the wigs and sunglasses until we had been sure we had no tails. We walked to his booth and sat across from him. We removed our sunglasses but not our wigs. Just in case. Paul looked up at us and studied the bruises on my face. He didn't seemed fazed at all as he lit a cigerette and leaned in close. "I'm Paul Smecker. You two know of some men The Saints may be interested in?"

Erika nodded and I spoke, "Yes, our husbands, Eduardo Vincetti and Marco Givanni."

"They are deeply involved with the italian mafia?" he stated this more than asked so we simply nodded. "He the one who roughed you up?" Once again I nodded since he seemed to know anyway. "Who are they tied to. What are there rankings?"

Once again I was the one who spoke, "Eduardo is a boss, Marco is his right-hand man." I went on listing various information. What their major businesses were, who they knew, how big time they were. Smecker listened quietly and nodded, sometimes interjecting his own assumptions.

After about fifteen minutes Smecker sighed. He leaned back in the booth and lit another cigerrette, thinking hard. Finally he spoke, "These men run big in drug dealing, hits, and obviously abusing you two. They have a lot of murderers, druggies, rapists and other just plain evil men working for them. High up in the heirarchy of this branch of the mafia and are currently out of town. I'm going to have go make a call ladies. If you don't mind. I will return shortly." Smecker stood and walked towards the men room.

Erika turned to me, "When will we have them come in?"

I thought hard, "I believe Eduardo is having a meeting with a couple of his goonies when Marco and he return. A lot of big names are gonna be there, Alejendro De Lione, Carlyle Salisardio, Gregory Smith, etc. A perfect time for the hit. We simply leave that night like we always do. Have stuff packed and ready to go so we don't have to return. They'll have no idea anything weird is going on."

Erika glared at Alejandro's name, "I'd love to see that fucker Alejandro fall."

Smecker returned shortly, "They've requested to meet with you. I will take you to their motel." Erika and I agreed and stood, slipping our sunglasses back on and followed him to his car.


	4. Meeting the Saints

Chapter 4

Meeting The Saints

Smecker drove us to a little motel near a travellar controlled area of town. The motel was old and shabby with outside access to the rooms. Good for The Saints if they were bloodied and wounded during a hit. No walking through the lobby and having a desk clerk stare at you. Although, judging by the look of the place the manager didn't care much who came and went, as long as they paid. He parked and led us to the room at the end farthest from the lobby. He knocked twice then produced a key and entered, us following behind him quietly. The inside of the room was dark and smokey. The curtains were drawn and 2 men sat at a table each with a lit ciggerette. The darker complected blonde leaned forward to look at us, "Christa and Erika?" We nodded and removed the sunglasses and wigs we were wearing for disguise. "I'm Conner MacManus. My twin brother Murphy," he gestured to the young male sitting across from him.

"Ay, I know who you are."

He smiled a bit and Murphy began to speak, "Tell us about your husbands."

I told them the same things that I had told Smecker going into detail as best I could. I told them of people they had killed or had had killed. Their business dealings and explained the things they had done to Erika and I. As I explained every detail of their lives as best I could I could see their fury deepening. Conner never took his eyes off of me. He did most of the talking as Murphy sat silently listening. I explained the night Marco had put Erika in ICU. Erika snuggled deep into her coat and looked away. Tears in her eyes. Murphy studied her deeply, compassion burning in his eyes. He reached out and touched her, gently and brief. She looked up meeting his eyes and smiled. It was a smile I had never seen her give to a man as long as I had known her. Conner seemed to pick up on this as well, it was then he seemed to really notice the marks on my face. "Has your husband put you in the hospital as well?" I nodded. He reached forward to touch the cut on my lip. I winced and pulled back. No man had touched me other than my husband for years. And those touches I cared to forget. Conner ran his fingers through his blonde hair and leaned back in his chair. "When will be the best time for us to get them both conveniently? I would like to keep it as simple as possible. Leave no time for the others to pick up on it and try to find you two."

"They have a meeting when they return. A lot of men will be there. Alejandro De Marcetta." I stopped when I said this, reading the look in their eyes.

"Alejandro De Marcetta? The rapist?" Conner asked. I could see the look of fury in his attractive blue eyes.

"Ay, him and many others."

Murphy began to speak, "These men are evil and so are the people who they consort with. What they've done to you is awful. No man should hit a woman no matter the circumstance. They have abused their rights too long. Abused their power. An evil man is a dead man. But I do have one question for you, Christa." I turned my attention away from Conner who I had been studying deeply. "You are Irish. How did you end up married into the italian mafia?"

I sighed, I didn't want to speak of my past, of my mother but I knew they had a right to know. I took in a deep breath and began, "My Ma met my da years ago. He had seemed sweet then and she had fallen in love. She became pregnant with me shortly after she had realized my da was in the mafia. She left after my father found out. Returned to Ireland to raise me away from his life. When I was sixteen she died and I had to move here with my da and when I was eighteen he had me marry Eduardo. So as you see, I'm not pure irish. I'm half italian I was just raised in Ireland for most of my life." The two nodded solemnly.

Conner took one last drag of his cigerrette before he put it out. He looked to his brother then turned to us, "We'll do it. We want you to tell us when this meeting is when you find out. The night we schedule to do it, come here, leave at least an hour before we get there. Tell your husbands you are going out or something. Make sure you don't have a tail. Wait for us here. When we return you can leave if you wish. But we cannot let you leave until we are sure you are safe. Will that work for you?"

Erika and I nodded, "My bedroom window will be the best way for you to get in without being noticed. No one is ever around my room. I'll leave the window open and a light on. It's on the second floor on the left side of the house. There's a terrace that you can climb right up to it. That'll be the best way for you to sneak up on them." Conner nodded and wrote down a number on the back of Smecker's card. I stuffed it into my purse and Erika and I put on the wigs and glasses. We said goodbye to them.

Smecker drove us back to the diner. The whole time Erika and I sat in the back together, silent. I looked to her. She seemed nervous, fidgity. I was as well. I grabbed her hand for mutual comfort. Our eyes met and the tension seemed to receed a bit. With a squeeze I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. Soon the hell would be over. The Saints would save us.


	5. Evil Man, Dead Man

Chapter 5

Evil Man, Dead Man

Eduardo and Marco returned that friday. Erika and I made it a point to avoid them as much as possible. Luckily they were too wrapped up in contacting people for the meeting that they didn't care much. That was one thing I could always be thankful for. My husband was busy a lot and so was Erika's, it gave us a lot of time together without them. They never much noticed our coming's and goings. I guess that would be their downfall. I sat on my bed, Smeckers business card in one hand and my cell phone in the other. Erika opened the door and listened. The men were downstairs. She shut the door and motioned for me to call. I dialed the number Conner had written down for me. Someone answered on the first ring, "Tomorrow night. 11:00 PM." With that I hung up and Erika and I began planning how to leave.

The next night came too soon. Knots of fear and nervousness twisted uncomfertably in my stomach. Whenever Eduardo addressed me it was all I could do to keep from jumping out of my skin. I feared that he would find out. That he already knew and would be prepared for The Saints and kill them. And then us. But as the day went on I began to relax. Eduardo remained calm all day and there didn't seem to be any paranoia from him or his goonies of a surprise attack. Erika and I left and emptied our bank accounts so we would have cash and packed clothing which we hid down in the bushes by my SUV.

10:00 PM rolled around and I could feel the twisting in my stomach beginning again. Erika and I did our hair and make-up and slipped on some snug jeans and black tank tops. We made it look as though we were planning to go out dancing. We walked down stairs and entered the foyer. Our husbands were sitting in the den across from the foyer talking quietly. "Eduardo?" I called to catch his and Marco's attention. "Erika and I are going to go out dancing while you have your meeting." Eduardo nodded and flitted us away with annoyance. "Goodbye dear husband," I added. He cast me a strange glance but shrugged it off. I had gone too far with that comment. Gotten too close to raising suspicion.

Leaving quickly, Erika and I gathered the duffel bags we had stuffed with clothing and the close to a million combined dollars we had drawn from our savings accounts. Quietly we stuffed the bags into the back of the SUV and climbed in. I dug in the glove compartment for the key I had put into a tiny little manila envelope. As I realized that it wasn't there, I began to panic. "The key! The fucking key is gone! FUCK!" I slammed the glove compartment shut and looked in the visors and console in between the chairs. With each moment my panic intensified, "Shit he knows. He fucking knows. Shit. Shit. Shit!"

"CHRISTA!" Erika yelled to catch my attention. I snapped my head toward her and noticed the small manilla envelope in her hand. Snatching it from her hand, I looked inside to make sure the key was in there and then with a sigh of relief slumped back into the driver's seat. "It fell out of the glove compartment when you opened it and went under the seat," she explained. "Calm down Christa. Everything is going to be ok. Just calm down." She softly stroked my hair and then squeezed my hand for reassurance. I smiled at her and took a deep breath. After my nerves had calmed, we drove around for a while, Erika watching behind us to watch for any suspicious vehicles. When we were satisfied no one was following us we drove to the motel. We parked the car across the street at the truck stop and checked our watches. 10:50. In about ten minutes The Saints would be climbing through my open window and shortly afterwards they would kill the evil men that had imprisoned us for so long.

When 11 O'clock rolled around Erika and I grabbed our bags and locked the car. Tomorrow we would trade it in and get a different vehicle. Smecker had arranged to get us some new identity's so there was no way for any of the mob to find us. Not even my father. We walked into the hotel room and looked around. It was dark so I flicked on a light. There were two double beds and a small kitchen and bathroom. We sat our bags down and each sat on one of the beds. Neither of us said anything just laid back on the pillows. "Christa?" Erika finally said softly. I rolled on my side to look at her. "I'm scared. What're we going to do after all this?"

I sighed, "I don't know Erika. I don't know." And with that I reached out and held her hand. Slowly we drifted into sleep and our hands fell. I vaguely remembered someone crawling into bed with me but quickly fell back to sleep. I had learned long ago to remain asleep when my husband had an urge to crawl into bed with me.


	6. Where do we go from here?

Chapter 6

Where Do We Go From Here?

I woke up sometime in the dark hours of the early morning. I sat up in bed with a start when I realized I wasn't at home in my bed but instead in a motel room. It took a moment for my brain to process things and then I remembered the night before. Erika and I had went to the hotel room of Conner and Murphy MacManus and waited for them. We had arranged for them to kill our husbands in the mafia. I sighed and stretched and realized Conner was asleep in bed next to me. I studied him while he slept, turning so I could look more closely at him. I studied his tattoos. A tattoo of the virgin mary on his neck, a cross on his arm, veritas on his left hand and a few others. I looked at his rosarie laying on his chest, rising and falling with his soft breathing. Reaching out gently to pick it up, I leaned in closer to study it. My fingers brushed his chest lightly as I lifted the wooden cross. I studied the rosarie. It had a metal circle on it with Aequitas and Veritas engraved in it.

I never noticed Conner open his eyes and watch me as I looked at the rosarie. "It was my da's," he whispered softly. I dropped the cross and leaned back. "It's all right. I'm sorry I didn't wake you when we returned. You looked so peaceful, we figured we would let you sleep."

It was only then I realized Conner only had on boxers. His shirt and jeans discarded on the floor. "Was it nescessary to sleep next to me in only your boxers?" I asked smiling a bit.

"Well I certainly wasn't going to disrupt my comfort just for you. You are sleeping on my bed. Besides, I figured it wouldn't bother you too much," he explained with a cocky grin. "I could've slept in the nude if you would've preferred.

"Well how presumptious of you and no, I don't think I would have preferred you sleeping in the nude," I remarked laying back down and putting my arms behind my head as a cushion. He rolled to his side to look at me. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch my own rosarie but stopped to look at me for permission. I nodded and he took it in his hand. "It was my ma's. She gave it to me just before she died."

He released it and looked at me for a while. I tried not to look at him, but it was hard, I could see his eyes so soft and kind studying me and the bruises my husband had left on me. "What'll you do now?" he asked quietly.

I thought hard. "I don't know," I finally said reluctantly. "I really don't have anywhere to go. I have no home in Ireland without my ma and I have no family here other than my da. I would be a fool to go to him. He would have me killed, he would know I had played a part in the killing of my husband. So...I guess I really don't know." I looked to the bed next to the one Conner and I were sharing. Erika was cuddled up against Murphy sleeping with a content smile on her face. She was always a cuddler. I, on the other hand, avoided contact with men. I hadn't had many figures to make me trust men, so I naturally avoided them, but as Conner lay next to me I felt a pang of loneliness.

I rolled to my side so we could continue talking without disturbing Murphy and Erika. "She's seems comfertable," he commented looking over my shoulder at his brother and Erika.

I nodded. "I did this for her you know," I commented quietly. "My husband could do what he wished to me, but I couldn't stand seeing Marco hurt Erika any longer."

"She's like your sister isn't she?" he asked quietly.

"She's all I've had since I came to America. I would do anything for her." Conner reached out and brushed my cheek. This time I didn't pull away. He scooted closer and kissed me softly. I hesitated a moment and then returned the kiss, running my fingers lightly through his hair. He pulled me close to him and I curved into his body, resting a hand on his chest. He broke the kiss and looked down at me, his eyes were so warm, so safe. Resting my head on his chest, I cuddled close to him and fell back to sleep.


	7. A New Life, A New Identity

Chapter 7

A New Life, A New Identity

I woke the next morning to the sound of Erika giggling in the kitchen at something Murphy had said. I kept my eyes closed and smiled as I listened to the two flirt. They were completely smitten with eachother. Perhaps even in love. I rolled over to drape an arm across Conner and wake him but found nothing but empty bed. It was then I heard the shower running. I sat up with a sigh and stretch and wandered into the kitchen. Murphy nodded and Erika beamed, "Good morning Christa!" I nodded and yawned. Murphy put a cigerrette into his mouth and lit it. I snatched it from his lips while he protested. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him. Rolling his eyes he went to light another while I turned to make myself a cup of coffee.

"Goddamnit it, Conner!" Murphy objected. I turned around to see Conner, fresh out of the shower and wearing only jeans, snatching away Murphy's second lit cigerette. "You two are fucking made for eachother, I swear," he muttered glowering at his brother and me. I blushed and went to take a seat at the table.

Conner sat next to me after he had gotten his own coffee. The two of us quietly watched Erika and Murphy flirt and harrass eachother. I took a sip of my coffee and grimaced. "Ugh! Who made the coffee?" I complained, setting my coffee cup back on the table. Erika and Murphy laughed at me while I studied the fluid in my cup like I expected to see poison. Shortly after my display Conner also grunted in disgust as he took a sip from his own coffee cup. Eyeing the fluid I commented, "I'm going to have to start making the coffee."

Conner eyed me for a moment in confusion while Erika and Murphy looked at me with hope. Oh yea, those two were definatly falling for eachother, hard. It would crush Erika if we left, she had fallen for Murphy MacManus the first day she met him. But if I left, she left. She would follow me to the ends of the earth if she had to, because, like me, she had no one else. The relationship developing with Murphy was the only real relationship she had outside of our sister-like relationship. "I think it would be best if Erika and I stayed with you guys," I explained. "Together Erika and I have almost a million dollars and I know quite a bit in the medical field. I studied it in my free time to avoid my husband. We can get a studio apartment when Smecker brings us our new identity's later today, that way no one can trace you and you don't have to stay in hotel rooms. We could be a lot of help."

Murphy and Erika's eyes lit up with joy as Conner spoke, "Well Murph, it's not hard to see that you approve of the idea. And they would be a lot of help. I certainly don't mind." I tried to convince myself I was doing this for Erika, but as I looked into Conner's blue eyes, studied the scar in his left eyebrow, the goatee, that was more stubble than an actual beard, around his soft lips I knew that I wasn't just doing this for Erika and Murphy. I was doing this because I myself had began to fall for a MacManus. I was beginning to love Conner, his strength, his faith, his compassion, his courage, and most of all, his will to protect those who could not protect themselves.

"Then we'll stay," I said smiling, not looking away from Conner. "Is that ok with you, Erika?" I asked. She never got to answer because as she began to speak there were two soft raps on the door and it opened. I peaked around the corner of the kitchen area and saw Agent Smecker entering, carrying two large manilla envelopes. He dropped them on the table in front of me and Erika then took a seat on the edge of the table, folding his hands in his laps and looking quite pleased with himself. I opened the envelope and emptied it out onto the table. Smecker had good reason to be pleased. There was a birth certificate, driver's liscense, social security card, green card, and back info on our new identities. He had the works. I studied the driver's liscence, he had taken a picture of me from my driver's liscense in the DMV records and put it on the new driver's liscense. My new identity was 2 years older than I and was born on March 17th. "St. Patrick's Day is my new birthdate?" I remarked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Just a little joke," he replied shrugging and still looking absolutely full of himself.

I snorted and continued going through it. My new name was Vivian Dominica McDowell. 29 years old, born May 17th, 1976. My mother and father were both born in Ireland. My father's name was Kealan Heiro McDowell and my mother's name was Brianna Keara O'Bryant. I had no brother's or sisters. From my green card I was a citizen of the United States. I had moved here when I was eighteen. I smiled after I had finished reading the papers. "My whole family has saint names for middle names. Did you do this on purpose?" I asked. He shrugged non-commitally and continued grinning like the cheshire cat. I laughed at Smecker. "Yes you did well Agent Smecker. Very well. We have everything we need. I appreciate it." Conner began thumbing through the papers eyeing them over my shoulder. I could feel his breath soft on my neck and could feel his bare skin brushing lightly across my arm. I shivered from a chill and scooted away an inch or so.

"I am now Sara Elizebeth Austin," Erika said doing a little pose. I laughed at her as she did this, enjoying her childlike qualities.

Murphy lifted her driver's liscence from the pile of papers and gave a snort of laughter. "Wow! It really is true. No one can take a good driver's liscence photo!" he teased her. Erika gave a mock hurt look and slugged him in the arm.

Smecker smiled. "You two are getting awfully cozy," he commented. He turned to look at me and Conner, "And is there a romance brewing between you two?"

I blushed deeply and Conner looked at me and smiled, "I hope so."

Smecker gave an all-knowing smile and stood, "Well I must leave now, but if there is anything you need don't hesitate to contact me." And with that he turned and left the room.


	8. Can I let you in?

Chapter 8

Can I let you in?

The next day Erika and I traded in my old SUV and bought a new one with our new identity's. We searched in an irish neighborhood for a small place to rent. We finally found a place with easy access so we didn't disturb the neighbors. It was nice, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. We bought furniture and a two full size beds. I figured Erika and I would share one room and Conner and Murphy would share the other, but as we began to get settled in it became very obvious Erika and Murphy would be sharing a room and naturally Conner and I were expected to share the other. The whole thing made me incredibly uncomfertable. Sharing a bed with him for one night was a lot different than sharing a bedroom with him.

That night, after I had put on my pajama's I wandered into the living room with a blanket and a pillow. I made a bed on the couch and prepared to go to sleep when Conner came in. "Aren't you coming to bed?" he asked looking confused.

"Conner, sharing a bedroom with you every night is a whole hell of a lot different than sharing a bed with you for a night or two. I'm sorry, but I'm not like Erika. I can't just fall head over heals for you in a matter of days and be comfortable sharing a bedroom and bed with you. It's not that simple for me."

He sat down by my feet after I had cuddled into my makeshift bed. "I won't do anything," he said softly.

"It's not that Conner. I've just seen too much to think that everything is as easy as Erika and Murphy make it seem. I've seen my mom cry for a man who never loved her. I've seen a woman love a man dispite the fact that he beat her. And you know what I view that as? Stupidity. Love is not real. There's no one in the world worth going through that. I can't let anyone in anymore. I've seen too much bad shit happen," sighing, I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"You can let me in Christa," Conner said looking at me, with pain and concern in his eyes.

I avoided looking into his eyes. I avoided them because if I looked into them I wouldn't be able to deny how he made me feel. I loved Conner but bad experiences and my stubborn pride wouldn't let me give into it. Not without a fight. "Can I let you in Conner? You know me so fucking well, can I let you in? After all I've seen and been through should I just be able to let in a guy who's good-looking and seems nice just because he says I can? Huh, Conner! Answer me that," I burst out. I could feel tears stinging my eyes and blinked them away. His face was a blank mask. He had no reaction. No anger. No yelling. That just added to my frustration.

"I never said that, Christa. But you're stubborn pride is what is preventing you seeing something good in front of your face. I'm not your husband and I'm not your father. I am falling for you and I have a pretty good feeling that you are falling for me. Don't let two people ruin you for the rest of your life. Not everyone is like that. Now think about that, tonight while you lay out here on your uncomfertable couch because your afriad what sharing a bed and bedroom with me means," with that said, Conner stood and left to go to bed.

I sat on the couch curled up in the blankets and thought about what he said. He was falling for me and he was completely right, I had fallen for him too, but if I let him in he could hurt me. I didn't want to go through that pain. When I was younger I spent nights listening to my ma cry over my father. She had fallen for him but all she had been to him was his irish slut. A convenient piece of ass. When she became pregnant my father was furious. He wanted her to get rid of me. Instead, she left and went home to Ireland to raise me. I never understood why my father allowed me to come live with him at first, but when I was eighteen and forced to marry Eduardo it became painfully obvious he only had me around to unite to large mafia families. I was a pawn in his game. As I remembered old painful memories I cried softly. I never remembered falling asleep.


	9. Daddy's Home

Chapter 9

Daddy's Home

Days passed, then weeks, then months. Conner, Murphy, Erika and I had created our own semblance of a family and for the first time in years I felt at home. I still slept on the couch in the living room. As comfortable as I had become in my new life I still refused to admit my feelings for Conner. He had pursued the matter of sharing a bedroom with me no further but instead stood back and waited. I admired his patience and his intuition. He knew how I felt about him. It was obvious, or at least as obvious as I could make it with my stubborn pride. I had taken a job at a bar a few blocks away. Not to help us live, because we had plenty of money, but more or less to keep up appearences and keep myself busy. I had gotten a duffel bag and filled it with medical supplies which had already proved to come in handy. The bag was filled with disintigrating stitches, morphine and various other items of use for home medical procedures. Not long after I had gotten it Conner had returned home half carrying Murphy. He had taken a shot to the stomach. I had cleared the kitchen table and began to work on him. Conner had to hold him down while I worked because the morphine had not yet kicked in. Erika sat in the living room crying and rocking back and forth in a complete state of panic. I worked quickly, removing the bullet and stitching him up as well as was possible while he flogged from pain on the table. Murphy had healed quickly and I had made it point to inform them that just because I had medical training and supplies did not mean they could get careless with their hits. He didn't seem to find that joke very amusing.

I had spent my time working and keeping things sane around our small home. I watched Murphy and Erika with a warm heart as I realized that as long as I had known Erika this had been the happiest I had ever seen her. They brought a whole new meaning to the term "puppy love." They spent nights rough housing and teasing. I envied how easily it had came to the two of them when I looked at Conner. We weren't strange to eachother. We engaged in matches of rough housing, poking, prodding and teasing but we had come nowhere near the level of comfort Erika and Murphy had reached in just a few days. This was mostly because of me. I looked at Conner and couldn't deny the feelings he aroused within me that I had not felt for a man in my life. He scared me. Scared me because I knew I could give into him completely and lose myself in the process. But despite my awkwardness towards Conner, I hadn't felt more at home since I had left Ireland and my mother.

On St.Patrick's day I had to work but had luckily talked my boss, Erin O'Mally, into letting me get off at six. I wanted to spend St.Patricks day with people I knew and loved for the first time in years. I had stopped at the liqour store to buy some whiskey and beer before returning home. Around seven thirty I arrived home and attempted to unlock the door while juggling a brown paper bag filled with alchohol and a carton of Marlboro's. When I finally succeeded in unlocking and walked through the threshhold I was shocked to see Erika, beaten, bloody and tied to a chair just outside the entrance to the kitchen. I dropped the bag and ran to her, kneeling to untie her. She wiggled and yelled but the duct tape over her mouth made it impossible for me to understand what she was yelling about. As I reached to rip off the duct tape I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull and was knocked unconcious.

I woke a while later in the same state I had found Erika, sans the duct tape. She had also lost the duct tape that had kept her from warning me. I looked around, my vision blurry and a splitting pain in the back of my skull. I looked towards the door and saw three men. All finely dressed in suits. When my vision cleared a gasp of recognition and horror came out, "Da?"

The older man whom was dressed the most excuisitely laughed, a hard cruel laugh that sent cold shivers down my spine and a wave of horrible memories through my mind. "Daddy's home, Christa dear," He said, his cold dark eyes resting on me. He approached me slowly and with each step a terror filled each bone and crevice so completely I feared that just by watching this evil man approach me I would die from fear alone, because I knew I was most undoubtedly going to die. He circled my chair slowly running his hand over my hair softly. "You are as beautiful as your mother was. And just as foolish. Did you honestly think I would never find you Christa? That I wouldn't make you pay for running out on your dear husband I set you up with and having him killed?" These were rhetorical questions on his part so I figured it best not to tell him that I didn't expect him to find me.

Whether or not I answered him didn't matter. I had still unleashed his wrath. He struck me knocking my chair onto it's side. He stood the chair back up and began yelling at me. I closed my eyes and went numb. It was so easy. I had learned to do it years ago from both him and my husband. There was no difficulty to going back into the state I had went into so many times before. I remained silent while he screamed, I thought of Conner and Murphy. They were out. I wasn't sure where but they would be home soon, no doubt. They couldn't save me though. I wouldn't be so naive. No my father was smart. He had probably been watching us. He would be expecting them but they would not be expecting him. A tear rolled down my cheek. I had fucked up. I had spoiled everything for them. I had put them into danger by staying. Erika wouldn't be searched for. Nobody muched cared for her. I could have made her stay and left so they could be safe. I knew my father would search for me but I stayed because I wanted to know what could develop between Conner and I. It was then it dawned on me that I had not pushed Conner away for fear of him hurting me. I feared hurting him. And whether he knew it or not I would kill him as soon as he walked through that door.

Almost on cue the lock clicked and the door opened as Conner and Murphy entered laughing and a bit intoxicated. "CONNER!" I called out his name trying to warn him as Erika did the same for Murphy. It was pointless, because just as they looked to us the two men that had come with my father brought the butt of their guns down swiftly to the back of their heads. Knocking them unconcious as they had done to me.


	10. The Only Choice

Thank you all for your reviews they are very much appreciated. I'm glad you like my story. I was informed though that in chapter 7 I put May 17th for St.Patrick's Day instead of March 17th. This was just a stupid mistake on my part. It was simply a typo. I have a bad habit of mixing up may and march. I assure you I know what day is St. Patrick's Day. I fixed this so I'm sorry for the mix-up. Also, Clarissa8 your constructive critisism was much appreciated. I realize that my plot is somewhat weak and doesn't make a lot of sense and I have quite a bit of typos but I just wrote this so that I could get myself back into the habit of writing a story and finishing it because I have not written in quite some time. I hope that this doesn't stop you from continuing to read my story and enjoying it. Thank you all. Here's chapter 10. I'm sorry it took so long to get up but I had begun to write it and then forgot to save it someplace for my mom to access it and back it up and when we reformatted it I lost the chapter. Big bummer because that chapter was coming along really well. I have to redo the whole thing and I don't really remember any of it so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good and I know it's short but here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

The Only Choice

Conner and Murphy woke some time later in the same state Erika and I were in. I stared at the floor after they had regained conciousness. Mostly to avoid eye contact with Conner. I had betrayed him. I had put them all in danger in my own stupidity. Meeting his eyes would just make everything worse. My guilt was bad enough as it was. My father and his men were by the door speaking to eachother, quietly. I watched them and listened hard trying to catch what they were saying. Before I could hear anything pivotal my father turned towards us. "Daughter dear," he said to me, "I believe I will go outside and smoke a cigarette. I would smoke up here but it is so musty. Perhaps you should have invested in some febreeze or something. It's quite dank in here."

I glowered at him. "I frankly don't give a fuck what you think I should invest in, Da," I snapped. At least the current situation had brought back my spite and independance that I had worked so hard to regain.

He laughed cruelly at my comment. "I see being around these men has brought back your horrid accent," he commented.

"Does that bother you, Da?" I shot back spitefully.

Once again he laughed. I was glad he found this situation so amusing. "You've got quite the firey attitude considering you will die shortly." This time I had no angry comeback for him. I just sat there and glared at him. "Well, I believe I will go downstairs to have a smoke," he announced finally. "Antonio, David stand outside the door and watch for me. I don't want anyone sneaking up on you two imbeciles. And for Christ's sake make sure you close the door so no neighbors see them." And with that all three exited the room and closed the door behind them. The second I was out of site I began testing the cuffs. They weren't strung through the backs of the chairs, which could prove to be handy for me. He had also neglected to hand cuff our feet to the chairs. I knew my father was cocky but now he was just being foolish. Not that I was complaining.

I prayed I could still do my disturbing trick from my school yard days. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. Slowly, I began to raise my arms upwards. I got about to the middle of my back before I winced in pain and dropped them again. Conner, Murphy and Erika watched me quizzically. I took in another deep breath and rolled my shoulders to loosen them a bit and get the cramps out of them from my first attempt and tried again.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Murphy whispered harshly. I shot him a glare that told him to shut it. When he had fallen quiet I kept trying. It took me three more tries before I succeeded in bringing my arms over my head and into my lap. I rolled my shoulders for a bit before I stood. The other three had looks on their faces that were a combination of disgust and awe. I grinned at them and shrugged before creeping off to the bedroom. I dug in the boys' duffel bag that held their supplies for one of there guns. I grabbed one and stalked to the door to hide when my father came bursting in through the door.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" He yelled at my companions. No one answered. "TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK IS CHRISTA!" He commanded. Still, no answer. I peaked around cautiously to watch him. I was preparing to sneak out and attack but stopped when I heard his next comment. Or rather, rambling. "How the hell could she? How could she kill them? How could she sneak up on Antonio and David? There is no fucking way," he babbled to himself. It was quite obvious something had happend to unravel my father's iron control. But what?

I couldn't wait any longer when he drew his fist back to sock Murphy. I came out of the bedroom, aimed the gun directly at the back of my father's head and cocked it. He froze and turned to face me slowly. His eyes grew wide as he looked straight into the barrel of the silencer equipped gun. The fear in his eyes was intense as he began sniveling and whining for me to spare him. My gut clenched tight with fear and my finger quivered on the trigger. I was terrifed to pull the trigger. To kill my father, but as I looked over at Erika, whose face was bruised, and the blood that was dribbling down the back of Conner and Murphy's neck from where they had been pistol whipped, I knew. I knew this was my only choice. The only way to protect us all.

There was hardly a noise as I pulled the trigger. Just a sort of whistling noise from the silencer. I watched his body fall backwards onto the floor with a loud thunk. Blood pooled on the floor around his head. There was a clean bullet hole between his eyes. Shudders wracked my body and I dropped the gun and slumped to the floor in the doorway. I closed my eyes and went cold and silent as Conner, Murphy and Erika yelled for me. I hardly heard them as I stared at my father's lifeless body.


	11. Numb

Chapter 11

Numb

Smecker had been the one to sneak up on Antonio and David and take them out. He had been keeping a close eye on us and noticed strange men hanging around. I thanked the lord for Smecker's watchful eye. As it turns out he had just taken care of the two goonies and went to go downstairs to take care of my father when my father had returned to our appartment. They had just missed eachother. Smecker had gotten back up to the apartment just shortly after I had shot my father. He helped us clean up and take the bodies someplace far away. I was a zombie as we went about getting rid of evidence and covering our trails. My mind, body and soul had gone completely blank. All I could see or hear was like the static off a tv screen. Erika had hugged me and cried after Smecker had let her loose. Murphy hugged me as well. Conner touched me gently and solemnly but seemed to understand that their affection was not wanted.

I took a shower that night and scrubbed until my skin glowed red. Afterwards, I lay on the bed Conner and I were supposed to share, with my back to the door, and stared at the wall. I heard Conner enter quietly and felt the bed sank as he sat behind me. He slipped a bottle into my hands and then got up to leave. I studied the bottle. It was whiskey that must've survived in the bag after I had dropped it to the floor. "Stay please," I whispered before Conner could leave the room. He obliged and returned to sitting on the bed behind me. I didn't turn to face him as I began to speak, "I learned how to becom numb from him and my husband. They were the only men in my life and because of that I grew to believe that all men were evil. I couldn't let anyone in. I knew that. Erika was the only one I had. The only person I loved since my ma had died. Today, when I found her tied to the chair I felt a terror I never knew could exist. When I realised my father was the cause of all this, that he had found me, the only thing I could think about was how had known they would search for me and kill me. All I could see was that I had put you and your brother and Erika in danger. It was then I realized why I wouldn't let you in," I paused and blinked a few times as my eyes stung with tears of realization. "I wouldn't let you in because I was gonna hurt you and I subconciously knew it. Not because I thought you would hurt me. I knew what was coming. I'm so sorry, Conner. I'm sorry I put as through all of this."

There was silence from him. He simply layed down behind me, put an arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. I snuggled against him and closed my eyes. I concentrated on his body against mine and his warm breath that slightly stank of alchohol. "I'm tired of being numb to everyone. They're gone. There is no one left to hurt me. Yet I can't get rid of this feeling of emptiness. I can't get him out of my head."

"Shhh..." he quieted me and ran his fingers through my hair softly. "You did what you had to do, there's nothing wrong with that. It was your only choice." Fumbling with the cap on the bottle, I removed it and took a large swig. I sputtered and coughed as the liquid went past my lips, through my mouth, and warmed as it travelled down my throat. I sat up on the edge of the bed and looked down at the bottle before I returned the cap to it's place and set it on the floor. I looked over to Conner who was laying on his back, arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. His rosarie was laying off to the side.

I rubbed my unconciously as I studied him and thought deeply. Finally, I spoke, "Conner?"

"Ay?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We didn't say another word. I just curled up against him and sobbed. He wrapped me in his arms and rested his chin on the top of my head. I cried body wracking sobs that shook every inch of me and consequentially Conner as well. My tears were a combination of agony, happiness and relief. I cried for my father who would be damned in hell. For my ma who I missed so much. For Erika who had found a way to let someone in despite the past. For Conner who had waited for me. And for myself, for finding what I needed to let him in and for finally not being numb.

Well, that's the end of Destroy That Which Is Evil. I hope you all really enjoyed my story. I'm sorry the ending chapter is so short but I think it says all it needs to say. Thanks for following. I'm sure I'll have another story up sooner or later so if you like my writing keep your eyes open!


End file.
